


all of your thoughts conspired to put your grief to end

by Tortellini



Category: Marrowbone (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Explanations, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allie is the only one who can truly help Jack Marrowbone in the end. Jane knows this. She, Billy, and little Sam write separate letters to Allie saying everything they didn't have enough time to say before.Oneshot/drabble





	all of your thoughts conspired to put your grief to end

_Dearest Allie,_

_By now, if you're reading this, you know what happened._

_We didn't want to leave. And you have to believe me. We did everything we could to stay safe, to wait for Jack to come back. He said he would. We believed him. Just the man--no, the monster we called Father came back to us first._

_Billy put up the best fight. He was always so angry, and it came in handy this time. He wanted to protect us so badly. Sam just cried._ _I don't think it took very long. I don't remember very much pain either. But the fear was worse._

_We didn't want to leave, Allie. We didn't want to leave Jack._

_We'll be all right. And I want you to tell him we never blamed him._

_Sam and Billy have me and Mum._

__Jack needs someone else now._ _

_Yours,_

_Jane Marrowbone_

* * *

_Allie,_

_Jack needs you. You can't leave him. Please. For all our sakes, but especially for his._

_He'll get better. He will, okay? He has to. But he needs you now._

_Billy Marrowbone_

* * *

_I love you Allie_

_I love Jack_

_I love Jane and Billy and Mum_

_Im okay_

_Sam mArrowbone_

 

 


End file.
